It's a Girl Party
"It's A Girl Party" is a song by Mack Z featured on her new album. She debuted this song on April 2nd, 2014 and her music video debuted on April 29th, 2014. Lyrics Girl party (Girl Party) It's all too boring, sitting, watching the time The girls are waiting on the 911 party line I'm gonna blow if that dumb bell doesn't ring Wanna crank up the music and we'll let the weekend begin No boys allowed, this is our one sacred rule Ain't it enough, we got to deal with them all day at school 'Cause we'll be talking things they just shouldn't know You know how boys are with their inflated, fragile, egos Oh oh oh Look at each other and say... Oh oh oh What we need is a girl party! Na na na na na na It's a girl party, girl party We're gonna have some fun, 'Cause we're ready to get this party started (This party started) Na na na na na na It's a girl party, girl party Shout if you wanna come, 'Cause we're ready to get this party started (This party started) (Girl party) I got a friend who is a cranking DJ She'll lay a beat down, it'll blow everybody away! And all my besties up and down the whole block We'll come running right over, ready and willing to rock Break out the popcorn and the chips with movie We'll do our hair and nails, and dance around in our jammies They're super cute, but you know boys and their brains They'll never understand what sister hood, sister hood means Oh oh oh Look at each other and say... Oh oh oh What we need is a girl party! Na na na na na na It's a girl party, girl party We're gonna have some fun, 'Cause we're ready to get this party started (This party started) Na na na na na na It's a girl party, girl party Shout if you wanna come, 'Cause we're ready to get this party started (This party started) Don't show up here unless you ready to move You're welcome here long as you ready to groove (Aww let's dance) Na na na na Na na na na (Girl party) Na na na na Na na na na (Girl Party) Look at each other and say... What we need is a girl party! Na na na na na na It's a girl party, girl party We're gonna have some fun, 'Cause we're ready to get this party started (This party started) Na na na na na na It's a girl party, girl party Shout if you wanna come, 'Cause we're ready to get this party started (This party started) Na na na na na na It's a girl party, girl party We're gonna have some fun, 'Cause we're ready to get this party started (This party started) Category:Dance-Pop Category:Songs used in Girl Talk Category:Songs in Mack Z Category:Pop Category:Music Video Category:Songs used in Throwback Tuesday: Mackenzie & Melissa Category:Songs used in Playing Favorites Category:Not Aired